Mission Impossible
by Arikawa Mayumi
Summary: Rivaille ingin bersama Eren. Namun justru Rivaille-lah yang membuat mata Eren terpejam untuk selamanya. Akankah keinginan Rivaille dapat terwujud dengan sempurna setelah kematian Eren? (mind to RnR? :D)


Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Title : Mission Impossible

Pair : RiRen.

Genre : Romance/Crime

Rated : T

Warning : AU, BL, OOC, typo(s), alur cepet mungkin.. Ini FF jaman dulu milik saya pribadi, cuma yg dulu pairingnya YunJae. hehe

DLDR. Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun ^_^

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

"Dokter Rivaille, Anda hari ini ceria sekali. Ada apakah gerangan?" sapa seorang suster sembari tersenyum. Dokter berambut ebony itu pun hanya berdehem, walaupun dia sebenarnya ingin tersenyum. Salahkan wajahnya yang sedatar pantat panci, sehingga menutupi raut bahagianya.

Bagaimana dia tak bahagia? Semalam lamarannya telah diterima oleh seorang lelaki beriris zamrud yang dia cintai dan mencintainya.

Dokter Rivaille itu masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Dokter Bedah – Rivaille'. Bau obat-obatan semakin nyata adanya karena diruangan itu terdapat banyak obat. Di depannya terdapat satu buah gelas yang berisikan teh. Asap teh itu mengepul keatas, menandakan teh itu masih panas.

Dokter Rivaille - Ah! Kita panggil Rivaille saja. Rivaille pun memakai jas Dokternya, lalu duduk dikursi. Sejenak ia memandang ke arah sebuah foto di dekat gelas tadi.

"Eren, akhirnya kita akan segera menikah…" selesai mengucapkan itu, ia pun tersenyum. Mengelus-elus foto tersebut, lalu mengecupnya sekilas.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Eren, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu? Apa baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut ebony. matanya yang gelap dan hitam menyiratkan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Hey Mikasa... Kau sudah menanyakan hal itu ratusan kali padanya... Lihatlah dia sampai pusing mendengar perkataanmu."

"Hanji-san! Aku ini mengkhawatirkannya! Apa masalahmu!?"

"Aih aih, sudahlah jangan bertengkar lagi…" sergah Eren–si lelaki beriris zamrud sambil melerai sepupu dan atasannya.

"Kau itu cerewet sekali, Mikasa."

"Aku begini karena mengkhawatirkan Eren!" Mikasa mulai naik pitam.

Beginilah keseharian Eren, calon istri Rivaille. Ia hidup sederhana dengan kedua saudaranya–Armin dan Mikasa disebuah apartemen yang cukup luas. Eren orang yang keibuan, walau dia pria. Dia orang yang lembut meskipun kadang emosinya gampang tersulut, pintar memasak, sangat imut, dan dia juga sangat pintar dalam hal apapun. Wajarlah Rivaille sampai tergila-gila padanya.

Namun sejujurnya dalam hati Eren, ia masih ragu. Ragu untuk menjadi istri Rivaille. Bukan karena dia laki-laki atau tak cinta, itu sangat tak perlu diragukan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terus dibayang-bayangi.

Ya. Eren sakit. Jantungnya lemah dan ia sendiri sulit untuk berkata itu pada Rivaille. Penyakit itu sudah terlalu akut untuk Eren, dan sekarang tubuhnya mulai melemah. Ia semakin ragu menerima Rivaille, pada awalnya. Namun mungkin karena cintanya yang amat besar lah yang dapat membuatnya bertahan…

Ya, Cinta..

Rivaillle adalah cinta pertamanya, dan mungkin cinta terakhirnya. Ia percaya itu. Kalau saja hari itu Rivaille tak ada, mungkin Eren sudah tak ada lagi.

-Flash Back-

"Eren!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Ckiiiiittt… Brugh!

"Hosh… Hosh.. Hosh.. Eren tak apa?"

Tubuh mungil Eren yang hampir saja tertabrak truk itu bergetar. Untung saja ada Rivaille yang menyelamatkannya. Didekapnya erat tubuh Rivaille, ia ketakutan. Terihat masih sangat shock. Eren tadi berjalan sempoyongan karena merasa sesak dan sakit di dada sebelah kirinya, hingga ia oleng dan hampir tertabrak truk dijalanan.

"Sakiitth.. Rivaille.." Eren meremas baju di dadanya, sedikit terisak.

"Eren! Bertahanlah! Siapapun tolong kami!"

Segeralah warga yang berada tak jauh dari sana berbondong-bondong menyelamatkan Eren kecil yang lemah menuju ke rumah sakit. Sesampainya disana Dokter setempat mengatakan Eren mengalami Lemah Jantung akut sejak lahir. Penyakit ini bisa membunuhnya jika ia merasakan perasaan yang buruk atau ia tersentak kaget. Semua perkataan Dokter tersebut didengar Rivaille baik-baik. Lalu Rivaille bangkit dan mendekati Eren.

"Eren…"

"Iya Rivaille.."

"Apa masih sakit?"

"Sedikit, terimakasih.."

"Eren…"

"Ya?"

Rivaille terdiam sejenak. Ia tatap iris zamrud Eren dengan lekat.

"Aku berjanji akan menjadi dokter kalau sudah dewasa nanti! Aku akan mengobati Jantungmu! Aku berjanji Eren."

Tak terasa butiran air mata jatuh di pipi Eren. Rivaille-nya sangat baik.

"Sampai saat itu dan seamanya, tetaplah bersamaku!"

-Flash Back End-

Eren tersenyum jika mengingat kejadian hari itu. Cerita anak kelas 4 SD yang mengharukan, batinnya.

"Haaa, Eren. Sampai kapan kau sakit? Aku tidak tahan ingin memakan masakanmu lagi. Masakan dia tak enak, dia payah sekali dalam hal memasak!" cibir

Hanji tidak sayang nyawa sambil melirik Mikasa. "Apa aku telfon Rivaille saja?"

"JANGAN!" teriak Eren.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia sudah berjanji akan mengobati penyakitmu? Kau ini aneh, punya pacar Dokter malah tak mau diobati."

"Benar juga…" batin Eren. "Rivaille sudah berjanji akan menyembuhkanku…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana Eren? Sudah 4 hari aku tak dikabari olehnya" Rivaille mengeluh tepat didepan Erwin Smith, kekasih Hanji. Erwin ingin sekali memberitahukan keadaan Eren pada Rivaille, namun Eren tak mengizinkannya. Hanya karena hal itu, Eren tak mau memberitahu? Haha benar-benar konyol, batinnya.

"Erwin, apa kau tahu kabar Eren? Tanyakanlah pada Hanji. Dia pasti tahu." suruh Rivaille seenak jidat. Matanya menyipit tajam.

"Aku sudah menanyakannya kemarin, Hanji bilang Eren tak ada dirumah. Mungkin pergi menemui kakek dan neneknya. Sudah lama mereka tak bertemu" bohong Erwin.

"Semoga seperti itu. Awas saja kalau dia berani mengkhianatiku."

Tiba-tiba aura Rivaille berubah seperti aura serigala buas yang siap menerkam mangsa. Erwin yang sedikit ngeri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, kalau saja Rivaille tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Eren, pasti dia tarik kembali lidahnya yang ngawur itu!

"ERWIN!"

"APA!? KAU MENGAGETKANKU TAHU!" Erwin yang kaget mengelus-elus dadanya yang turun naik, bernafas tak karuan.

Hancur sudah tembok wibawanya.

"Dimana Eren?"

"MANAKUTAHU."

"Uhukk uhukk.."

Lagi-lagi Eren terbatuk ditengah malam. Ia sampai tak tidur karena terus-menerus kesakitan. Mikasa dan Armin –si lelaki blonde imut-imut- mulai pusing, kadang-kadang Eren uring-uringan kalau sudah tertidur. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya tenang kembali hanya Rivaille. Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka menyuruh Rivaille kemari kalau Eren sendiri tak memberi mereka izin? Mereka tak mau sampai Eren marah. Alasan pertama karena takut Eren kumat, yang kedua takut Eren tak mau memasak lagi. Tapi pada dasarnya alasan yang kedua itu adalah ketakutan Hanji dan Armin.

"Aaah.. Aaahh.. Sakiitt.. AAAHHH.."

"Mikasa! Eren kambuh! Bagaimana ini?" cemas Armin yang memegangi tangan Mikasa.

"Ayo kita lihat!"

Segeralah Armin dan Mikasa ke kamar Eren. Dilihatnya Eren sedang berteriak-teriak kesakitan dan mengacak-acak kamarnya.

"AAAHHHHH! PERGI KALIAN! KALIAN HANYA MEMBUATKU KESAKITAN!"

Mikasa dan Armin merinding. Baru pertama kai ini ia melihat Eren seperti ini. Ini adalah uringan terganas Eren. Dia seperti kerasukan setan!

"astaga. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Armin panik.

"Aku tak tahu"

"Aku akan telfon Rivaille-"

"JANGAN! Eren akan marah besar nanti!" Mikasa menepis tangan Armin yang hendak menyentuh gagang telepon.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Armin mencoba berpikir, lalu ia teringat pada Jean Kirschtein. Pemuda yang taat agama, mungkin bisa membantu.

"aku kebawah duu sebentar, aku akan membawa Jean kemari! Mungkin bisa menenangkan Eren!"

"Cepatlah, Armin! Eren! Jangan melempar meja ke arah ku! Armin, cepat!" pekik Mikasa

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Armin datang bersama dengan Jean. Lalu dengan sigap Jean membuka sebuah buku, dan dia lalu menggerakan bibirnya.

Seperti membaca sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain –tepatnya apartemen Rivaille-, Rivaille tak bisa tidur. Dia teringat Eren, dan perasaannya pun tak enak. 'Apa aku pergi ke apartemennya saja'batinnya.

Rivaille menyambar kunci mobil, lalu melesat ke apartemen Eren dengan kecepatan penuh. dirinya tidak peduli dengan makian orang di sepanjang jalan akibat ulahnya yang kebut-kebutan.

perasaannya tidak enak. Eren, mungkin dalam bahaya.

Setelah sampai dan berada didepan pintu, Rivaille berhenti. Seperti ada keributan, tapi

mendadak berhenti.

Ia lalu membuka pintu dan…

Rivaille mematung.

Tak bisa berkata apapun.

Erennya…

Dilihatnya Eren yang tak menggunakan busana apapun sedang memeluk seseorang. Orang itu membaca sebuah buku. Eren terihat tenang dan damai.

Amarah Rivaille meledak seketika. APA INI YANG DISEBUT PERGI KE RUMAH KAKEK DAN NENEK?

BRAKKK!

Rivaille membanting pintu dan menarik tubuh Eren dari lelaki itu. Armin dan Mikasa melonjak kaget. "R –Rivaille?"

"APA-APAAN KAU EREN!?" bentak Rivaille. Rivaille jambak rambut Eren dengan keras.

Eren yang tadi pingsan pun membuka matanya. Eren kebingungan melihat Rivaille yang marah, sangat marah. Jean yang tak mengerti apa-apa lalu mendekat ke arah Armin dan Mikasa.

"APA KAU TAK PUNYA RASA MALU!? KAU TIDAK MEMAKAI BENANG SEHELAIPUN DI DEPAN LELAKI YANG BAHKAN BUKAN TEMANMU!? LELAKI MACAM APA KAU INI!?" bentak Rivaille. Rivaille kalap, ia lupa kalau Eren tidak boleh disentak.

"Ri –Rivaille… Ap-apaa yang terjadi?" Eren yang ketakutan melihat Rivaille pun menunduk, terdengar suara isakannya.

Dan terkejutlah ia melihat dirinya sendiri yang tak memakai busana apapun sekarang.

"Kau mau berdalih dari kenyataan? Kau ini pria baik-baik atau bukan!?"

"Rivaille... kenapa bicara begitu? Aku tak mengerti…"

"Rivaille, tadi Eren–"

"DIAM! INI URUSANKU DENGAN EREN! Eren, dengar! Kau ini calon istriku atau bukan!? KAU SEPERTI TADI DENGAN LELAKI LAIN APA KAU TAK MALU!? KAU PUNYA URAT MALU ATAU TIDAK!? KAU! LELAKI MACAM APA KAU INIII!" Rivaille terus membentak-bentak Eren, tanpa sadar…

"Ukkhh… Sakiit.. Rivaille, sakiitt.."

"KAU MAU MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN!? KAU-"

"RIVAILLE! APA KAU LUPA EREN SAKIT JANTUNG!? APA KAU LUPA DIA TAK BOLEH DIBENTAK SEPERTI TADI? AAAAHH EREN!" pekik Mikasa.

Eren mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Rivaille yang baru sadar sehabis kalap langsung melepaskan tubuh Eren yang melemah. Jean yang seorang Agamist langsung memeriksa Eren, dan dia berkata dengan lirih.

"Eren sekarat…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Eren bertahanlah…" Rivaille segera membawa Eren yang sekarat menuju Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja. Menyesal, menyesal, menyesal. Kata itu terus membayanginya sejak tadi. Disebelah Rivaille terlihat Armin dan Mikasa yang menangis. Lebih tepatnya Armin menangis meraung-raung sementara Mikasa hanya berlinangan air mata.

Mereka telah sampai di ruang operasi. Rivaille langsung membawa masuk Eren beserta para suster, Armin dan Mikasa menunggu di luar.

"Eren, jangan tinggalkan aku. Bertahanlah, ku mohon…" bisik Rivaille sembari memancing Jantung Eren menggunakan alat pacu Jantung. Tak sadar Rivaille menangis, suster-suster disana memandang pilu pada Rivaille.

"Eren… Ku mohon" Rivaille terus memacu Jantung Eren, berusaha menyelamatkan kekasihnya. Begitulah terus menerus hingga pada akhirnya Tuhan berkata lain. Monitor Pendeteksi Detak Jantung menunjukkan garis lurus, menandakan lelaki beriris zamrud itu telah tiada.

"Tidak.. Eren, Kumohon…"

Dan segalanya menjadi lebih gelap bagi Rivaille.

1 minggu berlalu semenjak kematian Eren tak ada yang begitu berubah. Hanya sedikit keheningan menyelimuti rumahnya, tak ada dentingan pisau lagi, tak ada canda tawanya lagi, tak ada senyuman indahnya lagi. Armin dan Mikasa haya tinggal berdua, semenjak Eren tiada mereka menjadi lebih akrab. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa mereka perbuat.

Namun ada kejanggalan diakhir hidup Eren. Jasad Eren tidak ditemukan dimanapun. Bahkan Armin, Mikasa, Hanji dan Erwin sudah menanyakan kesegala penjuru Rumah Sakit Rivaille. Namun tetap tak ditemukan. Mereka berpikir Rivaille-lah yang telah mengubur jasad Eren, tapi Rivaille berkata tidak. Dan ini menjadi masalah baru bagi mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dokter Rivaille, maaf bertanya seperti ini. Tetapi saya bingung, untuk apa cairan kimia sebanyak itu?" taya seorang suster dengan sangat hati-hati. Takut jika suster tersebut mengetahui apa yang akan dia lakukan, Rivaille segera memberi alasan yang pas.

"Bukan apa-apa, ini untuk kelinci milik adikku yang mati kemarin. Adikku ingin sekali menjadikan kelinci itu sebagai patung." Bohong Rivaille.

Suster itu hanya mengangguk mengerti, tak sadar ada yang tak beres dengan Dokter tampan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi saya saja." Lanjutnya.

Setelah membungkuk Rivaille segera pulang dan melancarkan aksinya.

Di tempat bawah tanah, Rivaille berdiri. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan rahasia Rivaille yang berada dibawah rumahnya. Terdapat banyak sekali gelas-gelas kimia dan tabung Erlenmeyer besar berserakan. Ditengah-tengah ruangan besar itu terdapat sebual kapsul kaca besar berisikan air bening kebiruan. Rivaille menyeringai melihat siapa yang ada didalam kapsul tersebut. Ya, jasad Eren.

Semua rencana ini bermula saat Eren menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Rivaille semakin terpuruk kala ia mengingat dialah yang telah membuat Eren-nya meninggal, padahal dia sendiri yang berjanji akan menyembuhkan pria cantik itu. Hingga pada satu waktu, terbesitlah rencana ini. Entah bisikan setan atau apa, yang terpenting Eren harus kembali.

Ya, Eren harus kembali bagaimanapun caranya. Dengan rencana ini pasti berhasil. Lagipula Yunho adalah Dokter Bedah, tak sulit menjalankan misinya. Namun yang jadi permasalahan, dimanakah ia dapat menemukan Jantung yang pas untuk Eren agar Eren dapat kembali hidup?

Pertanyaan itu sudah terjawab. Dengan ide gilanya, Rivaille kemarin membuntuti seorang pria dan ia membunuhnya dikala sepi. Rivaille mengambil Jantung pria itu dan membakar jasadnya. Setelah menjadi abu, jasad pria itu dia buang kelaut. Mungkin ide ini terlihat sangat tak masuk akal. Tapi inilah yang bisa Rivaille usahakan.

"Eren, kau masih terlihat cantik…" bisiknya sambil menyentuh tangan kekasihnya yang terbujur kaku didalam kapsul. "aku berjanji akan membuat kau kembali…"

Rivaille melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah rak besar. Diambilnya toples yang berisikan sebuah Jantung dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang mirip ruangan operasi. Ia membawa jasad Eren dan kembali ke ruangan operasi itu. Dan dimulailah percobaan pertamanya.

Tubuh Eren dipakaikan selang-selang yang entah utuk apakah itu. Ditutupinya tubuh Eren dengan menggunakan kain berwarna hijau. Rivaille menggeret meja yang diatasnya terdapat banyak sekali macam-macam pisau untuk membedah. Tak lupa ia memakai sarung tangan dan berdoa.

Selama lebih dari empat jam Rivaille mentransplantasi Jantung Eren dengan Jantung pria tak berdosa yang kemarin. Berharap Eren-nya dapat kembali hidup seperti sedia kala, dan bisa cepat menikah dengannya.

"Akhirnya selesai" ucapnya sambil mengusap peluh. Dengan segera Rivaille mengeluarkan alat pacu Jantung dan menempelkannya ke dada Eren. Namun sia-sia. Beberapa kali dicoba tetap saja monitor itu memperlihatkan garis lurus.

Memang, yang sudah mati tak bisa kembali hidup.

Hanya impian belaka.

"Aku tak boleh menyerah! Akan ku cari Jantung yang lain!"

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sekali Rivaille membidik sasaran barunya. Dan korban-korban Rivaille hanyalah seorang pria yang mempunyai ukuran tubuh yang sama. Mengapa? Karena tubuh Eren hanya bisa menerima Jantung yang seukuran dengan Jantung aslinya. Bayangkan jika terau besar atau terlalu kecil. Rencana Rivaille pasti tak berhasil.

Tak terasa korban Rivaille sudah mencapai 6 orang. Dan dari korban yang sebanyak itu, tak ada satupun yang dapat menjadikan Eren kembali. Rivaille hampir saja putus asa kalau saja tak melihat sebuah kotak merah yang ada di laci meja kerjanya. Itu kotak berisi cincin yang akan dia sematkan ke jari Eren. Bayangan indah saat ia menikah dengan Eren terus berkelebat, membuatnya semaki terobsesi untuk membuat Eren kembali hidup. Memang terlihat seperti seorang Psikopat, tapi ia tak peduli. Asalkan Erennya kembali, ia tak peduli apapun.

Malam ini ia kembali menemukan korban baru. Seorang pria ramping telah mejadi korbannya. Dengan seperti biasa, Rivaille mengambil Jantung si pria dan membakar jasadnya.

Rivaille membawa Jantung itu ke ruang rahasianya. Kembali, ia mentransplantasikan Jantung Eren dengan Jantung pria tadi. Setelah selesai Rivaille segera memacu Jantung Eren. Namun tiba-tiba Rivaille berhenti.

"Sepertinya ada suara langkah kaki kesini" gumamnya.

Dan benar, datanglah polisi yang banyak sekali di luar ruangan operasi.

"ANDA SUDAH DIKEPUNG! BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU KAMI DOBRAK PAKSA!" seru seseorang diluar, sepertinya tu suara Komandan polisi.

Rivaille tahu dirinya sudah diincar banyak polisi karena kasus pembunuhan itu sudah sangat tercium. Tak ada cara lain, Rivaille menyembunyikan jasad Eren di sebuah tabung besar yang kosong. Lalu ia mengambil kotak cincin dan menyematkan cincin itu ke jari Eren.

"Eren, aku akan kembali. Tunggu aku" bisiknya. Diciumnya kening Eren lalu berjalan keluar sambil mengangkat tangan. Rivaille digiring dengan kasar oleh banyak polisi, namun ia tersenyum sinis. "Apakah kalian dapat membuatku dipenjara? Tidak! Hahaha" batinnya.

Sepeninggal Rivaille yang dibawa oleh Polisi, ruangan itu sangatlah sepi. Saking sepinya membuat ruangan itu sedikit terasa aneh. Tiba-tiba ada buara bip-bip kecil dari ruang operasi. Sebuah monitor pendeteksi detak Jantung memperlihatkan sebuah perubahan. Monitor itu terhubung dengan jasad Eren yang tersembunyi.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian terjadilah hal yang sangat diimpikan Rivaille.

Erennya…

Erennya membuka mata.

Dia hidup kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

END

A/N : WUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! saya kembali pemirsaaaa... dengan pen name baru~~ aduh maafkan, saya datang bukan bawa chapter dua Innocent Kids, tapi malah bawa ff jadul saya T.T salahkan pekerjaan saya yang sangat menyita waktu. GA ADA LIBUR SELAMA TIGA BULAN MAS BROOOOHH... ditambah atasan saya yang beneran mirip Levi (om-om, rambut ebony belah tengah, sifatnya suka seenak jidat, nyuruh-nyuruh, dan nyebelin), cuma bedanya Levi itu tamvan dan berani, kalo atasan saya om-om dan nyebelin. haha xD /digaplok atasan/ 

akhir kata... apakah ada yg mau mereview?


End file.
